


Café-da-Manhã

by watashinomori



Series: Eternamente Seu [1]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, mentions of vomit
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashinomori/pseuds/watashinomori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick mantinha alguns segredos de Wally, e um deles era que o ruivo cheirava como café-da-manhã.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café-da-Manhã

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695936) by [watashinomori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashinomori/pseuds/watashinomori)



> **Nota da Autora** : Vocês podem notar algumas semelhanças com o plot de Crisálida/Conformação (a exemplo da cena sobre como Dick descobriu que estava apaixonado por Wally). Crisálida e Conformação foram minha maneira de tentar recontar essa fic de maneira mais impessoal, nenhuma chegou ao resultado que eu queria. Então estou postando essa no fim das contas.

-Você cheira a café-da-manhã – Nightwing murmurou para o nada.

Todos já haviam retornado a base, onde quer que tenham decidido se reunir, menos ele. Não era hora de se perguntar como voltaria do Ártico, ou como aguentaria o frio. No momento ele nem sentia o frio, embora a lógica lhe avisasse que não estava sentindo os dedos e a respiração estava um pouco difícil. Ele só conseguia ficar parado no mesmo lugar em que estava no momento em que viu o amigo desaparecer, cessar.

Quando ouviu Sphere se aproximando, soube que deveria se recompor, nem Artemis estava dando um show tão dramático. Mas tudo que conseguiu foi respirar fundo. Não estava chorando. Não estava tremendo. Não estava reagindo. Parecia que ele tinha cessado, talvez fosse isso, talvez ele tivesse cessado ao invés do amigo e por isso não reagia a nada.

' _Nightwing..._ ' M'Gann falou em sua mente ao mesmo tempo que lhe tocou o braço. O toque dela o fez virar e então ele se viu refletido nos olhos da marciana. Ele estava chorando, e tremendo tanto que parecia que seu corpo se partiria. ' _Temos que ir. Você vai congelar_ ' ela disse preocupada, devagar. Mas a palavra ir despertou um desespero tão intenso que o fez correr na direção oposta. Assim que alcançou o local onde a crisálida estava ele desmoronou. Gritou e chorou, arrancou a própria máscara, uma vez que ela estava inútil com as lágrimas. Por uma contagem de dez ele deixou a fúria tomar controle completo.

Um. Socou o chão, o que fez apenas com que seus dedos quase congelados ameaçassem se partir. Dois. Gritou tão alto e tão forte que sentiu a garganta arranhar. Três. Sua voz sumiu a medida que sentia dificuldade de respirar. Quatro. Ele não respirava, sua garganta parecia não aceitar o ar, ele engolia o máximo que conseguia. Cinco. Tremia tanto que o ato de continuar tentando respirar parecia impraticável. Seis. Uma golfada de ar chegou aos seus pulmões. Sete. Outra golfada de ar. Oito. Mais uma. Nove. Mais uma. Dez. Vomitou.

Ele não estava olhando, mas sabia que seus amigos estavam se entreolhando, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Richard havia separado a mente do corpo, para tentar sobreviver aquela onda de emoção que o passava e agora tentava usar a lógica para solucionar um problema iminente. Ele não tinha colapsos nervosos. Ele era o protegido do Batman. Ele tinha sido treinado para qualquer situação. Ele não tinha colapsos nervosos! Mas ali estava _ele_ vomitando ao ponto de sangrar, batendo a mão com tanta força no gelo que quebrara alguns dedos, até gritara ao ponto que não conseguia falar. Nightwing teria que explicar isso para o grupo. Afinal, todos eles estiveram lá quando ele recebeu a notícia da morte de Jason, todos o viram lamentar, todos viram como ele conseguiu se segurar. Seu irmão morrera e ele não quebrara assim.

Levantando como se nada tivesse acontecido, pegou sua máscara e a colocou de volta, por sorte ele a largara longe. Apanhou um punhado de neve limpa e esfregou, com algum protesto, o rosto e as mãos. Virou para os companheiros usando sua 'bat-expressão'. Pensou se deveria fazer alguma piada, mas algo tão divergente em vez de acalmar só os alarmaria mais. ' _Vamos_ '. Transmitiu sério, bloqueando a própria mente para qualquer comunicação. Não explicaria ao Time. Wally nunca ouviu aquela explicação, nenhuma outra pessoa tinha o direito de ouvir isso.

-Dick – M'Gann começou suave, mas ele apenas passou por ela e montou em Sphere.

Em parte ele manteve o silêncio pois duvidava da capacidade de formar qualquer palavra agora, mas principalmente, porque ele sabia que no momento que tentasse falar de novo desabaria. Assim que se reuniram com a Liga ele sentiu o olhar do Batman. Nem bem Sphere terminou o pouso e ele perguntou imediatamente sobre a situação para Aqualad. Ele era o líder do grupo, ele deveria ter respondido. Mas Bruce soube. Bruce sempre sabia.

Pacientemente, um por um todos saíram. Apesar que lhes foram oferecidas várias caronas, Batman ficou para trás com Richard, ele enviou Tim com Barbara junto com as outras crianças. Assim que todos se foram e apenas os dois sobraram, seu olhar recaiu sobre seu filho mais velho. Sem nenhum aviso ele puxou o outro homem para um abraço apertado. Assim que se viu nos braços de seu mentor, Nightwing desabou de novo. Ele se agarrou com todas as forças a capa do Batman e chorou com o rosto enterrado em seu peito. Não podia precisar o tempo que passaram daquela forma. Só soube que chorou até sentir suas forças esvaírem e desmaiar nos braços do pai.

Acordou assustado, sem saber o que tinha acontecido. Estava na Mansão Wayne, mas lembrava de alguma crise. Sentou depressa, lembrando que tinham que lutar contra a Reach. Então foi acometido por uma sensação inebriante, um cheiro de bacon e ovos e torta de mirtilo com mel e chantili e panquecas. Sem entender porque aquele cheiro em particular o estava deixando tão feliz ele levantou e correu até sua fonte. Foi preciso toda habilidade de Alfred para desviar o carrinho com o café da manhã. Como se atingido por um raio (ou um Flash) ele lembrou da noite anterior com detalhes, por um instante ele achou que fosse Wally e seu maldito cheiro. Por um momento ele acreditou que tudo não passou de um sonho. Ou talvez que Wally tivesse voltado, como Jason. Bruce o encontrou no meio do corredor, caído no chão, vomitando de novo.

-Acalme-se, você nem tem mais o que colocar para fora – disse o colocando nos braços, gentilmente, o virando para tentar evitar que vomitasse mais. Eventualmente tudo cessou e um copo d'água lhe foi posto nas mãos.

-Eu tenho – disse devagar, entre goles. - É só o que tenho. Tanta coisa. Nunca achei oportunidade pra dizer, ou achei, mas tive medo – ele olhou ao redor. Perdido.

-É complicado, eu sei, dizer que ama alguém quando esse alguém resolveu ir morar com outra pessoa e começar uma família – se qualquer outra pessoa tivesse dito ele teria surtado, mas era o Batman, óbvio que ele já sabia. - Você quer me falar?

-Eu nunca disse nada para ele, como eu poderia dizer pra mais alguém?

-Isso nunca vai sair do seu peito. Melhor contar para quem já sabe, não? - Aquela não era a sua voz-do-Batman. Parecia um pai tentando acalmar o filho depois de um pesadelo. Ele já ouvira aquela voz, quando chegara a mansão a primeira vez e não conseguia dormir, Bruce lhe contara estórias para dormir, ele usara aquela voz.

-Wally... eu nem sei quando foi que eu me apaixonei. Quando eu notei estava lançando olhares de esguelha, aproveitando que a máscara e os óculos não permitiam que vissem para onde eu olhava – terminou a água e olhou para o copo vazio, como se ele pudesse se encher magicamente com respostas para a vida. - Primeiro pensei que fosse curiosidade, a tal fase da descoberta, mas Roy não atraía meu olhar assim. Depois, achei que fosse porque eu desconfiava que ele poderia contar nossas identidades por aí, só que não era desconfiança o que eu sentia. Eu tentava entender o que levava meu olhar a encontrar o rapaz, porém nunca notei que eu não parava de pensar nele. Quando eu me dei conta eu estava segurando uma toalha no meu banheiro enquanto ele tomava banho – ele riu. Foi um riso dolorido, seguido de uma tosse. Jogou seu corpo para o lado e deixou que a água que tinha bebido fosse toda embora. Outro copo encontrou sua mão. - Eu estava secando meu melhor amigo enquanto só devia entregar a toalha – olhou para cima com um sorriso que não alcançava seus olhos, que estavam vermelhos e inchados.

-Você é humano, não sei como resistiu a tanta tentação – veio a resposta suave, com um gesto gentil tirando seu cabelo da testa e o arrumando. Mexeu-se um pouco e ficou mais confortável no colo do outro, enfiando a cara na curva do pescoço de Bruce e deixando-se chorar mais.

-Santa Paciência, Batman! Eu não preciso ser lembrado que sou humano por você, de todas as pessoas – aspirou o cheiro do homem mais velho. Lembrou de uma vez que ainda era Robin, preso pelo Joker, Batman se pôs a sua frente para o defender de algum golpe. Esse era o cheiro que ele exalava, isso era segurança. Suspirou. - Eu tinha medo. Ele adorava garotas. Quando eu ia achar espaço para me declarar? Uma hora era sobre uma linda loira que sentava três cadeiras a frente dele e tinha a voz mais linda do mundo todo, outra hora era sobre M'Gann que era uma linda ruiva como ele que tinha a voz real e psíquica mais linda de todo o universo. Por fim, era Artemis, a brava e ousada companheira que faria de tudo por ele, que não temia se arriscar por sua pele, que acertava o alvo, que conhecia todos os seus defeitos e o amava ainda era linda e perfeita para ele.

-Assim como você.

-Eu sou o melhor amigo. Eu tive que aguentar ele me abandonar. Eu tive que aceitar. Era a felicidade dele, eu podia ver. Nos olhos dele. Dava para ver. Antes mesmo do beijo, eles brilhavam quando ela era mencionada, e naquela simulação, aquela que M'Gann assumiu o controle, ele ficou inconsolável quando ela morreu. Se eu não tivesse morrido com ele naquela simulação, se eu tivesse ido primeiro. Ele teria...

Silêncio foi sua resposta.

-Não daquela forma – ele mesmo respondeu. - Artemis era algo que ele ainda nem sabia. Ele estava na mesma situação que eu estava antes da toalha. Eu ainda lembro de quando o Jason morreu, depois que todos tiveram que ir embora, depois que eu não precisava mais de consolo. Wally veio até mim, desviando o olhar, enrubescido. Por um momento eu tive esperança, eu pensei em contar para ele. Eu levantei uma mão, acho que queria arrumar uma mecha de cabelo dele. Então ele olhou fundo nos meus olhos e disse: Artemis e eu não aguentamos mais.

-Ele disse sozinho, Bruce, mas falou pelos dois. Eu soube ali que não haveriam mais chances, oportunidades ou mesmo reciprocidade, mas mais que tudo eu soube que não haveria mais KF. Ele não era mais o Kid Flash, meu melhor amigo, ele seguiu em frente com alguém que não era eu. Achou uma vida nova e feliz. Ás vezes eu o visitava, para colocar a conversa em dia, mas ela sempre estava lá. Nunca podia ter um tempo só com ele, só nosso.

-Vocês as vezes iam beber juntos – Wayne ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Não era nosso – se afastou e olhou o mais velho nos olhos. - _Arty acha que devíamos trocar as cortinas, mas acho que não tem necessidade. Só porque o sofá é verde e a cortina do Flash. Qual problema com o Flash? Ela prefere o Green Arrow, certeza, ela nega. Mas, pelo menos, depois de concordar com ela o sexo foi bom! -_ imitou o amigo em um fôlego. Algo dentro de si ameaçou sair, mas ele conseguiu controlar a ânsia. - Entendeu? Eu ainda tinha que ouvir as proezas da _Arqueira mais sexy do mundo._ ERA O MEU WALLY! - gritou e chorou. Sentiu-se ser apertado com um pouco mais de força e se deixou relaxar. - Era meu... mas não era mais. Eu só queria o ouvir falar, mas sempre que o assunto ia para esses rumos eu queria morrer. Agora eu não me importaria, de mais uma vez, o ouvir falar sobre como ele era feliz com ela. E o cheiro... eu não quero voltar para casa, Bruce. Ele está por todo o lugar, quando Artemis estava disfarçada ele se escondia em meu apartamento – engasgou e chorou. - Tem coisas dele lá – disse entre o choro. - Roupas, revistas, malditos trabalhos da faculdade. Como eu posso voltar para lá? Eu liguei pra ele todos os dias depois que ele voltou pra casa. _Venha pegar suas coisas_. Mas ele dizia que depois ia. Depois. A promessa da próxima visita – e gritou e foi embalado pelo homem mais velho. Só quando foi apertado e imobilizado percebeu que chegara a socar Bruce no acesso. - Eu tinha passado os últimos anos o vendo uma ou duas vezes, em um deles eu nem o vi, mas esse último, eu achei que seria o melhor amigo de novo, que o teria por perto, que o traria de volta. E o que eu fiz? Eu os trouxe de volta, e por isso ele morreu!

Ele voltou a chorar e a tossir, o vômito ameaçou sair, mas foi fortemente controlado, percebeu então que Bruce o medicara para a ânsia. Agradeceu silenciosamente o gesto, e antes que notasse desmaiou. Acordou tarde da noite, sem forças sequer para chorar. Se virou de lado e notou uma sombra. Era pequena demais para ser Bruce. Pensou em reagir, mas o toque suave e tímido em sua cabeça denunciou o visitante.

-Você devia dormir, Tim – murmurou.

-Quem fala. E você devia comer algo, Grayson. Tem três dias que não come nada. Bruce conseguiu fazer com que você bebesse água, mas nada de comida.

-Três dias? - olhou confuso a sua volta.

-Sim, você dormiu o primeiro dia inteiro, acordou no segundo e teve ataques terríveis, por um momento você conseguiu ficar lúcido o suficiente para falar com Bruce, mas depois voltou aos ataques e hoje você apagou. Nunca achei que seria tão difícil convencer o Bruce a não fazer algo – ele deu de ombros. Estava usando seu uniforme de Robin e parecia desalinhado. Quão tarde deveria ser? - Ele queria trazer J'Onn para confirmar se você estava bem, mas nem a Liga, nem o Time, sabem do seu estado. Para sua sorte uma fuga em massa aconteceu e você está ajudando a Bat Família em tempo integral – ele sorriu.

-Sorte?

-A corrupção de Gotham tem que ter uma utilidade que seja, nem que ela seja acobertar o estado do meu irmão. Não se preocupe, sem casualidades – sentou com alguma dificuldade, aquilo alarmou o Robin. - Você não devia exagerar. Ainda está mal – ele sorriu para o irmão menor.

Era um sorriso triste, que atestava o sentimento amargo no fundo do estômago de Nightwing. Ele tinha que continuar. Mesmo que seus sorrisos fossem fadados a nunca mais alcançar seus olhos. Mesmo que a dor o atormentasse a cada instante. Ele tinha amigos, parentes e uma equipe, ele tinha uma cidade que precisava dele.

-Chame Alfred, lhe diga que eu quero um café da manhã reforçado – acariciou os cabelos do garoto e se levantou. Uma parte sua morreu com Wallace West, mas ele teria que continuar.

-/-/-/-/-

 **Nota da Autora:** Tinha uma cena que eu queria muito fazer, mas não achei espaço, então é um bônus, ela se passa depois que Bart coloca o manto do Kid Flash:

-/-/-/-/-

Nightwing a abraçou quando ela saiu do Memorial Garden **(1)**.

-Eu sinto a falta dele – ela sussurrou com lágrimas escorrendo. Ele as limpou suavemente e ergueu o rosto dela devagar.

-Eu também – ela lhe sorriu misteriosamente.

-Eu sei – e saiu, já recomposta. Ele não podia negar, ela é uma mulher impressionante.

Entrou devagar no jardim, passando pela estátua de Jason em seu uniforme. Era estranho olhar para ela, quase como ver um passado alternativo. Tim usava um novo manto, mas Jason herdara o seu, literalmente. Ele costumava vestir a roupa que o outro usava quando morreu. Balançou a cabeça tentando se lembrar que esse em particular ia bem, obrigado. Um movimento adiante chamou sua atenção. Um velocista rodeava a estátua de Kid Flash, a que mesmo tentando disfarçar era a que tinha vindo visitar, ele via apenas o rastro colorido e ouvia a voz tagarelando rápido demais para ouvidos humanos. Tudo bem que ele tinha ouvidos bem treinados e podia usar tecnologia para entender o que era dito, mas deixou aquele corredor ter sua privacidade.

A medida que se aproximava do destino percebeu um cheiro forte o acometer, cheirava a lanche, salgadinhos vagabundos de loja de conveniência, refrigerante de cola e batata-frita. Ele sorriu, se perguntando como os outros Flash deveriam cheirar, com certeza Barry cheirava a almoço e Jay a jantar. O jovem quase bateu contra ele, parando a instantes da colisão, o que derrubou o velocista no chão. Ele com certeza não se preparara para aquilo. Bart estava com o manto do Kid Flash. Demorou uns dez segundos para seu cérebro lhe explicar que Wally não voltara. Ele caminhou até o rapaz e lhe estendeu a mão. Allen aceitou e se viu puxado num abraço apertado.

-Você encolheu, KF – disse num tom jocoso. - E agora cheira a lanche.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) – Honestamente eu não sei como chama em português...


End file.
